Social media has become an important way for online users to connect with each other, create content, and exchange information. On a social networking site such as Facebook®, Twitter®, LinkedIn®, Google+®, etc., a user forms connections with other users on the site. A user may view or publish content on the social networking site. In the context of content viewing and publishing, the user who publishes the content is referred to as the publisher-user and the user who views the content is referred to as the viewer-user. The same user can be a publisher-user or a viewer-user depending on whether he is publishing content or viewing content. When a viewer-user accesses the social networking site, content published by his contacts (i.e., users connected to him on the site) is shown to the viewer-user. A piece of content typically occupies the top position on the viewer-user's data feed when it is first published. However, because the platform is constantly refreshing and picking up latest published data to display, the published content by the publisher-user may lose its top position and go unnoticed by the viewer-user.